Time After Time
by mocha-queen
Summary: Jess returns to the one place that he was ever accepted… take a guess as to where. Short and sweet.


**Title:** Time After Time

**Author**: mocha-queen

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to those whose names appear on screen. Song is "Time After Time" by many artists, the version I listened to was Eva Cassidy's.

**Spoilers:** Season 3

**Summary**: Jess returns to the one place that he was ever accepted… take a guess as to where. Short and sweet.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Turning in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after_

The beaches were warm while a cool breeze blew threw the curtains. Jess lay on his bed immersed in Ernest Hemingway's "A Farewell To Arms". He looked up to the footsteps outside his door and saw his father leaning up against the frame. He knew what was coming. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Jimmy sighed. "Jess, I'm sorry."

"Nah, you gave me fair warning, right?"

"Right. Right," he paused. "Doesn't mean I didn't want it to work out, you know."

"Yeah, well, I'll be outta your hair by tomorrow."

"Take your time. Sash won't be back till Friday."

Jess nodded and went back to reading, still aware of Jimmy's lingering presence at the door.

_Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

The days came and went till at last Thursday night arrived. Jess figured he'd leave Venice Beach in the same manner as he left Stars Hollow. Quick, quiet, and unmissed by most. No point in meaningless goodbyes, what's done is done and neither tears nor hugs would change that.

He pulled the duffle bag back out from its hiding spot. For the sixth time in just a few years he stuffed his belongings into the army green canvas bag. Clothes, books, CDs, all thrown in. At this point it was all routine. No careful thought as to what to take with him. Just leave with the little that he came in with.

Once again the only extra things were some new books and a few pictures that he acquired along the way. Mementos from all the places he's stayed, from the places that he would always have ties with. One of Rory in the Diner he called home for 2 years. One of Sasha, Jimmy and Lily. Lily had given it to him as a house warming gift. The only hard decent memory of his father was here in Venice Beach with Sasha and Lily. 

Jess reminisced over the pictures before throwing them into the bag along with the rest of his stuff. 

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time_

Jimmy woke Friday morning to a quiet house. He went on with his usual routine. And as his usual routine required, he stopped to check on his only son because despite his bad parenting, he really did care for his kid. Jimmy looked in Jess's room. The bed wasn't made as usual, and even with without the books, clothes and CDs scattered around it still looked like Jess lived there. But Jimmy knew better. He would have left the exact same way. He had left the exact same way.

_After your picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to grey  
Watching through windows I'm wondering  
If you're OK  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_

Jess reached the bus stop as the city started to wake up. People made their way to their last day of work for the week. Stores slowly opened ready for the business day. Jess took it all in. The friendly people, the cool breeze off the beach, the sand, and the clear air. And he realized just how much he would miss this place. Just like he missed Stars Hollow. Just like he missed New York.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time_

The bus rides were long, the people were and annoying and the sites were boring. But he had made it back to the one place with the one person that he knew would accept him back into her life. The one person who saw the good. The one person that believed in him.

"Hey," Jess said.

She studied him for a few minutes before her lips cracked a small smile.

"Hey, Dodger."

_Time after time  
Time after time_

_Time after time_


End file.
